


Harry & Luna - A deep encounter

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A chance encounter, Blow Jobs, Cock Sucking, Cum Swallowing, Deep throat, Exhibitionism, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry happens upon a naked Luna in the forest while visiting the thestrals. Luna offers to help Harry with a <em>growing</em> problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry & Luna - A deep encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Harry walked down towards Hagrid's hut, hoping he might've returned from wherever he'd gone. But just before Harry got there, he spied the same black winged horse-like creatures that pulled the Hogwarts carriages, flying over the forbidden forest. Hagrid hadn't returned, so Harry decided to venture into the forest, and investigate the mysterious creatures.

He looked around cautiously, aware that he shouldn't be entering the forest. Once he had surveyed the area thoroughly, Harry dashed through the trees and out of sight.

Harry stopped rather abruptly, spying a small pile of clothes by a tree. He looked around, half expecting to see someone as he approached the neatly bundled pile.

A small lilac cardigan rested on a neatly folded long sleeved shirt, and a small pair of trousers. Harry had no idea who they belonged to. The clothes didn't appear to be marked, and certainly weren't Hogwarts uniform.

Harry pondered for a moment, but decided to head on, towards the large winged horses in the distance. As Harry neared the creatures, he stopped and looked ahead, hearing a girls voice in the distance.

Harry darted behind the biggest tree he could find to conceal himself, staring between two thick trunks, trying to spot who the voice had come from. A short, blonde girl came into view as she stopped and stared at the creatures. Harry did a double take, spotting that she appeared to be completely naked. Except for a small satchel slung over one shoulder, and very long blonde hair almost covering her tiny behind.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to stay and watch the girl. See what she was doing out here and why she was naked. But he didn't want to be caught all the same.

"Hello Harry Potter", the girl said rather suddenly.

Harry jumped, quickly coming out from behind the tree as to not look like he had been spying on her. Harry walked over to the naked girl, soon realising it was the quirky Luna Lovegood, the girl Hermione had introduced at the start of term.

"Aren't you, cold?", Harry asked nervously, not sure what he should say to her.

"A bit", she replied simply. Giving Harry a look that made him think she'd forgotten she was naked for a moment, as Harry eyed her up and down.

Her toes curled into the dirt on the muddy ground, as his eyes slowly made their way up. Harry spotted her immaculately bald slit between her little legs. Following it up her tiny belly, to a completely flat chest, with just two pink, firm nipples protruding from her tiny frame.

"What happened to your clothes, Luna?", Harry asked, pretending he hadn't seen them as he entered the forest.

"Oh I took them off", Luna paused, smiling at Harry and seeing in his eyes that he probably needed more of an explanation than that.

"I like being naked, I find clothes restricting. The girls in my dorm room aren't as accepting with it as you seem to be. Except one. Chloe, she often smiles when she sees me getting undressed", Luna said with a smile, touching her hand to Harry's.

The next few moments seemed to be a blur to Harry. They talked about Thestrals, and Luna explained why he could see them, when the others could not. But he couldn't take his eyes off of her body for more than a second or two.

Harry suddenly became aware of his impressive erection, which had probably been there for some time. Strangely, he felt embarrassed, although he wasn’t sure why, as he turned to walk back towards the castle.

"I should get going", Harry said in a hurry.

"Ok", Luna said without emotion. "Would you like me to take care of that, before you go?", Luna asked.

Harry stopped dead, take care of what he thought? He had no idea what Luna meant. He turned back to face her, just a few feet away. Her eyes were unmistakably drawn to his bulging erection. She smiled at it, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry uhhered and ummed a few times, completely taken aback by Luna's offer, and unsure of how to respond. But before he could think of a coherent answer, Luna had dropped her satchel, and was on her knees in front of Harry's bulging trousers.

Harry couldn’t make any kind of move, Luna's tiny fingers grabbed for his belt. Undoing it with ease and unzipping his trousers. In mere seconds she had pulled them down, along with his underpants, causing his erect penis to flop out of them, waving at her in the air and peeking out under his jumper.

The tip of Harry's penis glistened with precum. The tip just visible through a sticky mess of foreskin and clear cum. Harry felt a surprising touch, as one of Luna's hands cupped his shrivelled up scrotum, which had retreated away into his body after being exposed to the cold crisp air.

Luna smiled up at Harry, as she lovingly caressed his balls. Feeling them between her fingers and exploring Harry's most private area. Harry felt himself harden even more, the wet slimy foreskin that just covered the head of his penis, peeled back and revealed his mushroom shaped tip, as streaks of precum draped all over it.

Luna took a finger and traced it against the large, prominent vein which protruded along the length of Harry's shaft. Her touch caused Harry's cock to bolt, slapping into the palm of her hand and almost causing Harry to drop to his knees. Luna looked at the palm of her hand, smiling at the splatter of precum that adorned the fleshy part of her hand. She teased the spot gently with her tongue, flicking it around and gathering up every drop of it, tasting Harry's mess.

Luna's spare hand gripped what she could of Harry's erect shaft, taking the wet tip in her mouth. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he felt Luna's warm lips connect with his cold soft tip. Her tongue just barely connecting with his opening, as her hand gripped tightly and squeezed a large glob of precum into her mouth.

"You taste delightful", Luna said simply, looking up at Harry as she savoured him slowly. Harry barely stifled a laugh, smiling down at her and trying to stop himself blowing early.

"Thanks", Harry said, while Luna still had hold of his balls like a leash.

Luna's mouth suddenly enveloped several inches of Harry's cock. Her tongue cradled the underside of his shaft, her lips making their way up as far as they could, as the wet tip of Harry's erection pressed against the back of her throat.

Harry's mouth hung open as Luna began wringing one hand back and forth, while she slid her warm mouth up and down his hard cock. Luna's tongue curled against the underside of it, giving an extra edge to her blow job, feeling her wet warm tongue pressing into his fleshy shaft.

Luna forced herself to take another inch, feeling the girth of Harry's cock penetrate the back of her throat. Luna felt Harry's hand on the back of her head, nestled amongst handfuls of hair. Willing her, almost forcing her to take him deeper.

Harry felt his balls smashing into the sweet blonde's face with each thrust. He found himself thrusting into Luna's mouth, taking the lead and fucking it like he would any other hole.

Luna grabbed Harry's bare behind, pulling herself closer, harder. Feeling Harry trying to shove the length of his erection down her throat.

After a few awkward attempts, Harry finally felt the warm enveloping sensation of Luna's mouth and throat taking every inch of him. He could feel his balls pressing against himself, and Luna's face.

Luna pulled back after several seconds, almost bringing breakfast with it at the same time. An incredible amount of saliva and spit stretched from Harry's cock to Luna's mouth. Falling away and resting on Luna's flat chest. Luna gathered her breath, spitting several mouthfuls of saliva down her chin and grinning like an idiot at Harry.

Harry held out his slimy, saliva covered erection. As Luna got to her knees once more and took the tip of his penis with her tongue. Teasing it and licking around every fold of foreskin, lapping up her own saliva mixed with Harry's precum.

"Nearly", Harry said. Which to Luna, could mean only one thing.

She pumped her hand several times along the length of Harry's cock. Smushing remnants of cum and saliva into it, feeling it slip effortlessly with each pump. Finally, she took him once more, sliding his length inside her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth, again and again. Until she felt the first squirt of warm cum hit the back of her throat.

Luna clamped her lips tightly over his end, taking his cock in one hand then pumping and squeezing his hot semen into her mouth, whilst teasing and tickling his balls with the other.

Harry felt each hot squirt enter her tiny mouth, eventually feeling his own cum begin to cover his cock from her overflowing mouth.

Finally, Harry pulled back. His semi-hard erection lolling in the cold forest air. Luna's tongue flicked at the end. Lapping up a final drop of cum, before presenting her achievement to Harry by tilting her head back and opening her mouth wide for Harry to see.

Harry couldn’t help but smile, looking down into Luna’s mouth and seeing his cum filling her mouth to the point of overflowing. Luna smiled, as she closed her mouth. Giving several audible swallows, as the contents of her mouth slid down her throat, warming her tummy.

"That was nice", Luna said quite plainly. She stood up and grabbed her satchel. Harry watched on with a surprised but satisfied grin, and Luna waved at Harry and started skipping back towards the castle. Her long blonde hair swung with each skip, revealing her pert little bum with each swing, as her dirty mud covered soles bounced along the forest floor.

Harry stood for a moment, reliving what had just happened in his mind as his increasingly limp, wet cock hung in the air. Thinking to himself, could he have had more. What could he have done with her if he tried?

Harry noticed one of the baby thestrals approaching, which broke his concentration and made him quickly scramble to pull his trousers up. Before it got a taste for what had been dangling in front of him.

Hope you enjoyed :) I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com


End file.
